


Jingle All The Ren

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, shuake secret santa 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: The trials of Ren Amamiya trying to achieve the best present possible. This was part of the ShuAke Secret Santa for Camilemon.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Jingle All The Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @nyuundere baby for giving me the fluffy feelings to manage to write this.

1.

Snow fell quietly in Tokyo. The backstreet cafes and houses were silent, except for one.

Futaba and Morgana were arguing about the best placement for the tinsel and the string of lights. Sojiro seemed tired and annoyed and had decided to leave them alone to decorate.

Except for Ren.

Ren had been hiding in the attic for hours. Futaba and Morgana were slightly concerned as they heard him groan in frustration and heard them run to a newly-acquired craft box to rush through its contents and try to find what he needed.

Another angry groan came out from Ren and it was comically unlike him. He blurted out some rude words and Morgana assumed that he sprinted across the room because of the loud thump on the ceiling.

“Should we check on him?” Morgana asked Futaba. 

She ignored him as she tinkered around with her computer. They heard a desperate complaint and finally, Morgana jumped upstairs and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Ren, lying on the floor surrounded by what looked like a ton of plush mice of different sizes and fabric, all of which had a defect to a certain degree: some of them had mismatched ears, some others had eyes of different size that made them look a bit creepy, some others had very little stuffing and looked deflated and sad. 

“Ren?”

Ren looked up and threw another one at the pile of discarded plush mice.

“Uhm… Ren? 

“Ah, yes, Morgana… ahhh… well…”

“What is all of these?”

“Uhm! A Christmas present!”

“Whoa! Who do you hate that much?” 

“I don’t! It’s just that I… I don’t know how to sew.”

Morgana reflected for a second before meowing:

“What if we go to Haru and Makoto?”

***

Haru and Makoto couldn’t help but laugh when Morgana told them about the discarded mice plushes and how Ren spent hours attempting to craft a mouse that looked somehow decent. They avoided the question about why a mouse and not any other animal when Ren gave them a shadowy look. Haru and Makoto, in a matter of seconds,were able to sew the parts together and with Morgana’s help, they stuffed the mice until they were finished. They helped Ren sew some clothes into them and couldn’t help but notice that the clothes Ren planned for them looked oddly similar to a certain outfit.

“Who are these for?” Asked Haru. “I bet she will be happy!”

“Alright, Ren! All done!” Makoto had finished putting a ribbon around the little toys.

“Are these for Ryuji?” Morgana teased. “Will he be able to tell they are mice?”

“Shut up, Mona!”

Morgana laughed happily as Ren waved Haru and Makoto goodbye. Before the end of the evening, they had one more stop.

***

Ryuji was waiting for them close to the more centric toy shops. That was where he thought they will have the most luck finding what Ren was looking for. Ren was more mysterious than the usual, but Ryuji didn’t mind: he was just happy that he would get the chance to buy his mom a stuffed animal. 

“What is it that we’re lookin’ for again?”

“Proof of Justice.”

“That’s a toy?”

“Apparently.”

“And you know what it is?”

“It’s a toy gun, apparently.” 

“Ah!” Ryuji was distracted by a pile of plush toys. He laughed and then put the toy back as he looked at the price tag. 

“Keep looking!”

“May I help you?”

Yusuke’s voice came out from a nearby display. He was wearing typical Christmas clothes and looked perpetually annoyed.

“Yusuke?!” Ryuji said loudly.

“Ah yes… they offer us free lunch everyday. Plus, the dramatism of the combat for a toy… it makes my spirit burn!”

But Ren was already at the checkout line with a carefully wrapped package while Ryuji kept making fun of Yusuke.

***

Café LeBlanc was finally at peace and the only thing that could be heard among the crispy snow falling was a jolly Christmas carol inside. Futaba, Sojiro and Morgana had left to celebrate at home, leaving Ren alone to make dinner for Goro.

It was almost 9:00 and Ren looked anxiously at his phone. The dinner that he had inside the oven was almost ready and the whole store smelled of cinnamon and spices. Ren ran upstairs to get changed and thought he was barely on time to set the table and give the final touches to the decoration and the presents.

Goro wasn’t on time and it worried Ren.

By the time Goro made it to the café, Ren was dozing on one of the chairs. 

“I’m sorry!” Goro said as the bell chimed. “Something happened at work and couldn’t make it earlier!”

Ren smiled and took him inside. He put a cup of coffee in front of Goro, hoping it will help him get warm.

“I hope you don’t mind I made dinner.”

“I don’t… it’s been a while since I don’t have a proper Christmas meal.”

Ren smiled and wiped the snow from his coat. In some way, his criminal record and Goro’s past in the orphanage set them apart from the rest. As Ren served the first course, he couldn’t help but notice how relaxed and calm he looked.

“So… tell me… what did you all do today?”

“Ahm… some team building things.”

“Ah really?” Goro laughed. “I wish I could have been there.”

With no other precedent but the nervousness that suddenly took over him, Ren said:

“I made something for you… It’s not amazing, but I thought you would… I…”

“What is it?”

Ren gave him the present he had planned on making for months.

“I know it’s not great… I… I had to get some help…”

But Goro was already hugging the small plush mice.

“Are you kidding me? These are amazing! And you made them on your own?”

“I… well… kind of…”

“Thank you very much for thinking of me. It’s so kind of you.”

“I also got you something else in case you didn’t like it… I… We can look at it upstairs once we finish eating.”

“I would love that.”

They finished their plates in silence and watched the snow fall quietly.

“You know? This is the very first time I’ve had dinner with my family.”

“Ah… uh…”

“You guys have been amazing to me. I wish I knew you earlier.”

“Do you… want to go upstairs? I will bring chocolate…”

Goro helped him with the tray and as they entered the attic, Ren almost passes out.

He had forgotten to put the rest of the discarded mice away.

“Ah… I… “

“You… you tried to make all of these… for me?”

“I… yes…” Ren blushed. “They were all terrible until I asked Haru and Makoto for some help. I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see this.”

“Ren…”

Goro was holding him tightly. He knew he wasn’t too keen on contact or on displays of affection like these. But this hug was sincere, made for him to feel how special Goro felt.

“I got you one more thing in case the mice were terrible.” Ren took a carefully wrapped box out from his bag. “I had to take Ryuji with me to find it.”

“What is it? Can I open it?”

“Sure.”

After carefully stripping the box from the paper, Goro couldn’t help it when a small tear slid down his cheek.

“Ren… God… this is…” He held the box in front of him and smiled when he said: “Proof of Justice.”

“I hope you like it. You wrote these words down everywhere. Took me a while to find out what they meant.”

They both smiled and sat by the window. The thick throw blanket was warm and big enough for them to sit and share warmth together.

“Ren… I don’t really know how to say it but…”

“Just say it then.”

“I love you.”

The only witnesses to the kiss were a pair of mice sitting atop a toy ray gun as Morgana and Futaba triumphantly observed the scene from the street.


End file.
